1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus, such as an electronic still camera, for converting an optical image into an electrical image signal by a photoelectric conversion device and for recording the electrical image signal on a recording medium, and relates to a method of controlling the image-capturing apparatus, and to a computer program product for providing the method of controlling the image-capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some models of conventional image-capturing apparatuses, such as electronic still cameras, are capable of performing burst photo-taking (a photographic image is temporarily stored in a buffer memory, etc., time-consuming image processing and image compression are performed when there is time, and the photographed image is recorded (stored) on a recording medium, thus increasing the frame speed of continuous photo-taking). Of those, models which do not display the number of burst frames or which display only the number of burst frames on an external display have been commercially available, but there are no models which produce a display which clearly shows the number of photographs which can be taken and the number of frames of burst photo-taking or which produce the display in which a burst state is shared with another display. Also, there are no models which clearly display the time remaining until photo-taking again becomes possible when the storage area of a buffer memory is filled up to its limit.
As a result, in the above-described conventional example, there are problems in that the number of photographs for which continuous photo-taking is possible and the state in which the number of remaining photographs which can be recorded on a recording medium cannot be recognized at the same time, it is difficult to know the time when the next photo-taking will be possible, and the burst photo-taking state cannot be displayed unless a dedicated display member is prepared.